The Hidden Flower
by CosmicMoonlight
Summary: What if naruto was actually smart; what if he was a she and it was for this reason that she disguised herself as an idiotic boy who is too stupid for his own good. This story is about what would happen if naruto was a girl disguised as a boy and hides behind an idiotic persona to keep herself safe from the stupidity of the villages. Rated M. Romance later on and possible lemon


**What if naruto was actually smart; what if he was a she and this was the reason that she disguised herself as an idiotic boy who is too stupid for his own good. This story is about what would happen if naruto was a girl disguised as a boy and hides behind an idiotic persona to keep herself safe from the stupidity of the villages. **

****This story contains Rape, Coarse Language and Graphic Scenes, If this is not to your liking please do not read. I have warned you… continue at your own risk. This Story is Rated M for a reason.****

**Also eventually this will be Sasu/Fem!Naru story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

The Hidden Flower: Chapter 1

*Naru : aged 4*

"Get out and say out, I don't want to see your filthy face here again you demon" an angry voice shouted followed by a loud slam and a thump.

A small blonde haired child gazed up at the door to the orphanage that had been closed in her face. She stood up on her feet and started to walk away to find shelter for the night. She wasn't stupid, oh no, she knew that the streets where dangerous at night especially for a young girl like her. She began her journey to find shelter among the vastness of her village. It was a few hours later that poor Naru found herself in the red-light district of Konoha in the worst part of town. Now one may think that since its Konoha one of the most powerful nations in the elemental nations that they don't have any horrible sections. But like all villages, they have their secrets and their hidden ROOT even if they are not publically displayed. Now this place is frightening especially at night due to the drunks the druggos and people who don't play by the rules. This is of course is known by almost everyone, that is except for little Naru. Which is why, when a group of drunken men came up to her she was only cautious. Feeling her danger senses kick in she tried to make a run for it but the men were too quick for her and grabbed her by her collar holding her in the air with her feet kicking out from under her.

"Well now, look what we have here" said one of the men in a drunken stumper.

"It looks to be a female" said another "should we show her a good time. She looks like she'll grow up to be a looker".

Naru didn't know what they meant but she was sure it wasnt good so she struggled to get away by kicking her legs and twisting her body side to side. She managed to kick the guy who had grabbed her and his grip loosened enough for her to fall to the ground. But as she got up to make a break for it the other man grabbed her arm tight enough to bruise and tugged her back until her back was rested on his chest with his arms wrapped around her body.

"THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE TWURP" The man who held her growled in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I think we should teach you a lesson, ay little girl." the other guy spoke lustfully.

By this time Naru was frozen in fear she didn't know what was happening and she wanted to leave now, she could feel something poking her in her back, it felt like the guy had a kunai in his pocket, a very warm kunai. She didn't want to make any sudden movements in case she got stabbed in the back.

One of the other men approached her and started pulling down her pants, seeing what the guy was doing Naru squirmed some more trying in vain to keep her pants on. By this stage she was in tears, but the salty liquid seemed to make the guys rougher and enjoy themselves more. Eventually her pants were removed from her legs along with her nickers and she was pushed to the ground with her legs spread wide. She begged them to stop what they were doing, her eyes still leaking as she chocked on a sob. She begged for anyone to save her. She even pleaded and that she would accept all punishment at the orphanage as well as return to her bed which was just a few newspapers lied across the floor.

But all of this was in vain as she was continuously penetrated by three men. Whenever she struggled to get away she would get a punch to the face, whenever they saw her cry they would thrust harder and squeeze her sides till she could hear her ribs crack and whenever she would call out she got one of the guys meat stick in her mouth and sometimes they duel penetrated, stretching her insides till she was bleeding.

After the men had their fun, they tossed her to the side where the garbage was located, they chuckled to themselves and left her beaten and used body.

Not being able to move Naru curled herself up into a ball and let exhaustion take over as she fell asleep.

When Naru woke up the next morning she was in a warm bed in a small room with a wash basin sitting on the chest next to her bed. She could still fell the touches of the men as she wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to calm herself from hyperventilating. She froze and jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

"If you are awake I am coming in to check on you", a feminine voice called from behind the door as she started opening it.

Naru stared timidly at the young lady that came in the room wearing cake loads of makeup and a very pretty kimono. The lady had her hands up in a defensive position meaning that she was not here to harm her which made Naru loosen her guard but she was constantly looking for escape routes.

"Where am I" Naru asked the lady timidly.

"You are in 'Sweet Kiss' at the moment dearie. I found you just to the side of our establishment after last night's trouble. Sorry I didn't get to you in time I only saw where they threw you and after that I brought you here and got you cleaned up. By the way my name is Moko Yuu I'm the owner here but I go by Hiko."

"Nice to meet you Hiko, I'm Uzumaki Naru," Naru smiled timidly, "what is this place anyway".

"This is one of the finest brothels in Konoha, but don't worry dearie we won't let anything happen to you again". Just as she said that there were whispers at the door and then the door opened and about five other women fell into the room.

Naru froze at the unexpected arrival of the women but seeing as they weren't going to hurt her she curled her lips in a small smile and greeted the new company.

"oooo isn't she a cute one", said one of the ladies on the floor.

"I agree she is just so adorable." said another.

"What happened young one, what were you doing this side of town, it's not the best area. "If you tell us where your folks are we can take you back to them."

"I don't have any parents I'm all alone, as for why I'm in this area, the matron at the orphanage said she didn't want to look after a demon anymore and threw me out and told me not to come back, so I was just looking for a place to stay and that's when I ended up in this area." Naru said in a small voice.

"Oh you poor dear, you should stay with us, there is no way that someone as cute as you could be a demon. I know it's not the best of places to grow up but well protect you no matter what." Hiko said as she pulled Naru into a warm embrace and Naru snuggled into her collar bone whispering a small thanks to the women.

From then on all six women vowed to protect the young blonde, sure all the women knew that this young child was the host of the Kyuubi the horrific beast that terrified Konoha four years ago but there was no way that this young child could be the demon even if it was sealed inside her.

"mmm considering that this is a really bad part of town it would not be good for a young girl such as yourself, but if you were somehow a boy..."Hiko trailed off.

Getting the picture Naru smiled her wide smile, well as wide as it could be after being raped. "So I just have to be a boy", she declared.

From then on Naru was known as Naruto an over eccentric 'boy' that masks her pain from the world. And considering that she was now known as a guy it meant that she wouldn't have to join the brothel as one of the call girls, instead she was made a runner for various things which was a lot safer than anything else in that area. Although every time she went to the main areas of the village she would usually be subjected to the violence of the civilians it was especially worse on her birthday which is the 10th October and on those days she was subjected to the yearly fox hunt. By the age of 4 she learned to stay away from everyone though it didn't help when she still lived in the orphanage because the matron would usually lock her out on those days.

Anyways due to her leave from the orphanage she dropped in and out the Hokages radar and he only ever saw her for a few days at a time, mainly when she was in hospital from the beatings. It was particularly bad when she was 8, which led her to have an ANBU guard her every year on her birthday, it also left her blind in her left eye. This was also the year she asked to start the academy. He also found out she had fairly good reading and writing skills along with complex mathematic skills and Jonin level stealth abilities. The Hokage had asked where she kept disappearing for the last 4 years; her response to him was, 'I was taken in by Hiko and the other women at 'Sweet Kiss' after the matron kicked me out of the orphanage.' The Hokage was furious and he knew that bitch would be seeing Ibiki very soon. Yet he couldn't believe that she was in the red light district. It was definitely not a place a young child should grow up in. To ease his guilt he said that she could grab anything she wanted off his book shelf and that she would be starting the academy on Monday. He asked if she wanted an apartment which she accepted saying that even though she rather stay at Sweet Kiss, it would cause them trouble having a ninja in training staying with them but she could go see them in her free time. The Hokage didn't stop her from keeping in touch with the whores because it seemed to be the only thing that made her happy and that is not something that he wanted take away from her.

"I've been meaning to ask you Naru, why are you pretending to be a boy"

"Actually it's Naruto when I'm like this, and as for why, it was for survival. If I was known as a girl it would be more dangerous than if I was a boy". The Hokage could see the logic in that and nodded his head in agreement.

Naru gave a small smile and walked over to the bookshelf.

Looking over the various books on the shelf there was one in particular that caught her interest. It was a reasonable sized book that had a hard back and a worn blue cover. When she reached for the book it just seemed to call to her. When she looked at the cover the title read "Beginner Book of Seals and Their Uses".

The book look like it had been used a lot from the wrinkles in its spine and the aged paper slightly discoloured to a subtle yellow. When she opened the first page it had a rather intricate swirly design, after turning her head to the Hokage, he explained that it was a seal that specific on he was looking at was a storage seal that allowed objects to be stored inside it. Nodding a thankyou to the old man, she was then given keys to her new apartment directions on how to get there. Taking the note from the old man's hand she gave him a slight smile and jumped out the window only vaguely hearing the old man say something about how no one uses doors these days.

Naru made her way towards her new building ignoring all the stares and disgusted looks thrown her way. The address her grandfather like figure gave her was on the outskirts of town in a rundown looking apartment. Sure it wasn't the best but she knew it was probably the only thing the old man could get for her.

Walking into the apartment she glanced around to find the bare necessities and then sat down on the oldish couch that was in the corner of the room and began to read the book she got from the Hokage's office.

About an hour later she had finished the book and was thoroughly. Considering she had a photographic memory, it wasn't hard for her to understand and remember the book and the intricate designs of most of the seals. She deduced that the art required neat and perfect handwriting, but from keeping the books up to date at 'sweet kiss' which required them to be legible, she had near floorless handwriting which was unique for an 8 year old.

Finding some of the seals useful in the book already, she packed up and left for 'sweet kiss' the home she had come to love and cherish. It was time for her to work.

...

A few months later while attending the academy, Naruto began to realize that they were purposely trying to get her to fail and remain stupid. They were giving her Chunin level written exams, she found this out sneaking a peek at the person beside hers test. They were also giving her text books that had whole chapters missing as well as random pages throughout the book. They also gave her uneven weighted kunai that wouldn't even stick to the target she was throwing them at. They also taught her wrong Taijutsu stances claiming it to be special training and when an important lesson would come up she was sent out of the room and was not allowed back for the rest of the day. Not to mention that if she was late she wasn't allowed in at all.

After coming to this realization she decided that she would do her own training, learn to throw a weighted kunai so when the time come she can throw anything , learn to increase her stamina so she can get to class on time, practice stealth in that god awful orange jumpsuit the shop keeper would only let her buy as attire. And increase her knowledge by sneaking into the library and spying on new Genin teams. With these goals set she decided she would be the best shinobi in the world and to keep whatever skills she obtained a secret to everyone. Except maybe the Hokage, he seemed to know everything that happened anyway. And hey, he might be able to give her another one of those sealing books and maybe help her with her chakra control. Cause even the simplest seal needed some amount of control.

Four years later...Naru aged 12

"woohoo" screamed a young 'boy' tramping around the city in a bright orange jumpsuit with a paint can in his hand and about 4 ANBU trailing behind him. This young 'boy' had just done what was thought to be impossible; 'he' had painted the Hokage's monument in eccentric artwork. The first had makeup on and looked like he worked at a strip joint, the second looked like he had just woken up in a stranger's bed only to find that it was another man. The third looked like he was staring off into space and with a cloud above his head with an 'icha icha' picture next to it. The forth looked the most toned down and just looked embarrassed.

"stop come back here you brat" yelled one off the ANBU chasing him.

The 'boy' turned around smirking at the ninja chasing him, he had seen some new faces and believed that they were the new recruits 'he' heard whispers about. It was kinda like an initiation for them, to chase him around town. It was used as sort of a humour in the squad. Truth be only one person had ever caught him before and that was his current teacher, Iruka, and that was because Iruka was the first one to treat him like a human besides the Hokage and the women at 'sweet kiss'.

The boy skid into an ally, applied a minor undetectable genjutsu and held a tarp up covering 'him' and making 'him' look like the wall.

When the ninjas past, 'he' dropped 'his' genjutsu giggling to himself about the stupidity of ninjas these days, and came almost face to face to Iruka. Smiling and scratching the back of 'his ' head 'he' gave' his' teacher a sheepish look.

"Hi Iruka sensei"

"Naruto do you know what you have done."

"heheheh it was good wasn't it "

"I don't care if it was good or not you shouldn't do things like that. After school you are going to come up and clean this. Do I make myself clear?"

Looking down at 'his' feet 'he' nodded 'his' head indicting that 'he' understood.

"Well if that's the case back to the class room" then leaning down to 'his' ear whispered "though I have to say it was pretty good Naru-chan," Iruka smiled softly at the blonde and she looked up grinning like a maniac,.

Over the years Naru's abilities flourished, and her chakra control increased. The Hokage had given her a henge that made her eye appear to be normal, it was a great chakra control exercise but it also increased her reserves. She had also completed most of the adept level sealing books and was about to move on to master seals. Unlike genjutsu in which she was pretty pathetic in, she took to seals like a fish in water. It seemed to be the one area she excelled in the most. But due to the academy system and the dense bastards out there she could not be graded in them because they weren't focused on in the academy and because if the council found out she would probably be dead for being too smart.

Once the pair made it back to the room, Iruka made a pop henge test for the class because Naruto was off gallivanting outside.

Most of the students performed exceptionally but when it came to Naruto's turn she just had to pull out all the stops. She henged her male appearance into her female appearance but slightly older, longer hair, and wearing the same outfit you would see on whore at a whore house. But considering where she grew up, it was no surprise.

She was lucky that about a year ago she created a seal that feeds constantly off her chakra to cloak her in a permanent henge. And that henge was of her male form. The only way to remove the henge is if the seal taken off or her chakra runs below 15% as a failsafe. She made this in order to do the henge for the exams. It was also a good chakra control exercise for a while. The seal was located on her right shoulder and was always covered by her clothing.

After changing her appearance back to her boy form, she gave Iruka a sheepish look, and broke down laughing when she saw him covered in blood on the ground.

**###**

Later that evening we find Naru with a bucket of water with Iruka washing the paint off the monument. But due to the genius in Naru's pranking it was able to come off by just throwing water on it. After cleaning the monument the pair went to Ichiraku's Ramen for dinner.

"Hey Naru, were you able to figure out how to do the bunshin for tomorrows genin exam?" Iruka asked towards the blonde.

"mmmm sorta, you'll just have to wait n see won't you" she said grinning up at him.

And with that the two finished eating in silence.

***next day***

The day came round quite fast, and we find young Naru sprinting off towards the academy because she slept in. Due to her stamina she arrived reasonably fast, and took her seat next to Shikamaru and Chouji.

Greeting the two with a friendly 'morning' and a smile, she put her head on the desk and waited for the teacher to arrive.

A few moments past until she was abruptly awoken by a stampeding noise followed by yelling.

"Oh great the banshees are back," she muttered to herself before smiling this ridiculously large smile shouting 'good morning' to the pink headed one.

"GOOD MORNING SAKURA-CHAN" she yelled

And her reply was a wack on the head and a scream to shut up.

Before Naru could retort, Iruka came in and told the class to 'sit down and shut up' by using his 'big headed' jutsu. Turning to the front, Iruka and the other teacher, Mizuki, where standing at the front just about to hand out the written exams for the first half of the examination.

Waiting for her test to come around, Naru looked around at the class; this one in particular was the class with the most clan heads in the grade. From observing the classes capabilities she believed that only the clan children will most likely pass this exam and the other exam when meeting their jonin sensei's. But nothing was set in stone. Her only goal through the last four years of the academy were to stay 'dead last' in the class and thus only completing the bare minimum to stay in the class. She had figured out years ago that the council would do anything for the young Uchiha heir, and there was an 100% chance that the old prunes would not let him fail and that means anyone on his team. And since he was that top student, it was only natural that the dead last would end up on his team. This is what she planned, in order to keep safe and out of harm's way plus it was the only way the bastards will allow her to pass. With this in mind for the past few years it was easy to fly under the council's radar by making them think that she was stupid.

Anyway, as soon as her test got to her she started paying attention to Iruka who was giving the 'don't stress and do your best' speech. When she glanced at Mizuki he had this odd grin on his face as he said start the test.

Flipping over the exam paper, Naru finally understood why, her test was full off high Chunin level questions. She could answer most of these questions but in order to keep herself safe she restrained herself from answering any. Instead she folded her hands on the desk and went to sleep.

**"Naru...Naru... Naru... Time to wake up"** a voice called to her.

'Thanks,' she replied in her mind.

She lifted her head up off the desk and passed her paper down to the end of row.

''Ok now that the written portion has been completed make your way outside. We will be doing weapon throwing followed by taijutsu.'' Iruka called to the class.

Naru got out of her seat and sluggishly made her way to outside.

Once outside they were told to stand in a single line. Naru was second last in the line with Shikamaru behind her. First was Sasuke who grabbed 5 kunai in each hand and threw then at the same time, and as expected they all landed in the precise area. And Naru quickly covered her sensitive ears just seconds before screams and cheers of annoying fan girls sounded throughout the air. It took Iruka's 'big headed' jutsu to quite them down. Next in line were a few fangirls that had pushed their way in just to be behind Sasuke. They were nothing special to look at, they barely made 4/10 hits.

After that pathetic performance Naru tuned out everything else until it was her turn. She made her way up to the front and grabbed the weapons, as soon as they touched her hand she knew they had been tampered with, they were blunt and they all have various weights. Peaking over at Mizuki from the corner of her right eye, she could see him smirk but it looked more feral then it did earlier. She knew she had to pass three out of the four sections to graduate. She weighed her options. She decided to go for hitting the dummies then to aim making it look like a lucky throw. She got 5/10 which was a bare pass in that section. Smiling to herself she put on her over eccentric facade and started jumping for joy about passing this section.

After Shikamaru's turn in which he got 7/10 they made their way to the sparing ring and they all stood off to the side.

Iruka laid down some rules for this section. In order to pass this part they had to either last 2 minutes plus or land a single hit. Iruka and Mizuki were the teachers they had to fight so they were split up into two groups. Naru being unlucky once again got stuck in Mizuki's group and she was chosen to go first.

Stepping into the ring, Naru decided to use her agility and dodging skills to avoid Mizuki for the required time limit. There was no way she could land a hit on her sensei without being accused of being under the influence of the Kyuubi. So playing it safe she began dodging Mizuki's attacks. She managed to spectacularly avoid all attacks at the end of the time limit but because she played on the defensive she bottomed the class in taijutsu based on Mizuki's assessment. Naru knew what she pulled off she should be mid-high in that section for purely not getting touched, but like always she couldn't do anything about it.

After her turn was over she sat by the tree and pulled out a book. This book was not one of her sealing books but instead it was a worn old book with the faded title reading 'tales of a gutsy ninja' she had to say this was her favorite non-study type book. Zoning out again she tuned in when the next section was called.

This section was the jutsu section, in which they had to perform the kawarimi, henge, and bunshin in order to pass the exam. Naru wasn't worried too much, she had figured out her problem with controlling her chakra early but it would always be close to impossible to control that huge amount of chakra to minute levels. When her turn was called she made her way into the room and stood in front of her sensei's.

She performed the henge and kawarimi perfectly but when it came to the bunshin she placed her hands in an odd cross like hand sign and muttered 'kage bunshin no jutsu'. After that 2 copies of her formed to either side of her grinning at her sensei's. XD Iruka just smiled while Mizuki looked furious.

Well done Naru congratulations you are officially a genin of Konoha. Naru smiled at her surrogate bother and ran up to hug him but also nicked his headband in the process, claiming it now belonged to her. With a cheeky grin she ran off not looking behind her as she ran.

Jumping for joy Naru went straight to 'sweet kiss' and ran into Hiko's room and launched herself at the elder women who caught her in her arms.

Showing the elder women her new headband, she squealed for joy chanting that she didn't have to hold back her skills now that she was under the Hokages command and not the councils.

Giving Hiko a kiss on the cheek she said she was going to get in some last minute training before having to meet their jonin sensei's and team the next day.

Giving her a last minute wave, Naru jumped out of the window and ran to her secret spot in the Forrest.

The Forrest was her own personal spot; no one came to this section of the wood which she was glad off. This was the place where she practices her traps and seal making. Hence her secret spot was like a mine field to those who didn't know where they were going. Smiling to herself she weaved in an out of the traps before coming to a clearing with a heavily beaten stump. There she began her warm-ups

About 4 hours later the sun had disappeared and Naru was just about to head home when she heard a noise. Her sensitive ears had picked up a noise near the edge of her training field.

'That's strange, there shouldn't be anyone in this area' she thought to herself. Turning her nose up she took a big sniff. Not being able to smell much she decided to track this intruder and see who it was.

Stealthily making her way to the area where she heard the noise from, she stopped suddenly as she heard one of her rope traps trigger. It sounded like something heavy had been caught as she could hear the tree holding her captive groan.

Quickening her pace she dived into the bushes near her captive. Straining her eye she saw a man being held by one leg and using a kunai to cut himself loose...

'Ahhh that's not a good idea' Naru thought to herself.

Just as she thought that the man got free of the rope and went to land on him feet, but then the floor gave way, something he definitely was not expecting if the silent scream was anything to go by.

Naru crept closer to the hole to get a look at who it is, when she saw a large scroll lying next to the whole. Moving towards the scroll she picked it up and then peered into the whole. What she wasn't expecting to she was Mizuki cursing like a sailor at the bottom of a 15ft hole. Though it was a funny thing to see. Puttin together Naru came to the conclusion that Mizuki was stole this scroll and tried to escape with it. But Naru had recognized the scroll instantly as one from the Hokage's stash as she was a frequent visitor to the aged man.

Naru could sense chakra from inside the pit; it seemed Mizuki intended to climb his way out.

'Well this isn't going to end up well' Naru thought.

**'No but this will be quite amusing'**

'Should I tell him'

**'I wouldn't, it won't be as funny then'**

Throughout the short conversation Mizuki had attempted to climb up when a blue light shined and the Mizuki was pierced with several spears effectively pinning him where he stood looking like a pin cushion.

Chuckling to her self Naru congratulated herself from coming up with an amazing seal. It was a storage seal combined with a chakra seal, that would activate when chakra was used and the spears contained in the scroll would shoot out of the seal pinning down whoever was in the pit.

Naru put on an innocent look and called down into the hole.

''Mizuki-sensei what are you doing in there,' 'Naru called.

''Naruto? Nothing just taking a stroll, would you be so kind as to help me out of here'' he called back up at her.

''mmm I donno if I should, see I'm now a Konoha ninja and it looks to me like your trying to steal a scroll and by the looks of it, a very important one at that.'' she called back, ''oh by the way, don't try to use any jutsu's while you're in there, the chakra will be eaten up by the seal behind you and then the hole will be flooded with water drowning you in a horrible death. '' Chuckling quietly to herself Naru waved a seal paper in her hand.

Adding a tiny bit of chakra to it, she then threw it up in the air before it let off a massive bang.

''You bitch, tell you what, if you let me out of here I'll tell you why the whole village hates you'',

Thinking to herself, she decided to play along with his scheme. ''Alright but first you tell, then I'll let you out''

She could hear him growling.

''I'll only tell you if you let me out"

"Nah I don't think I will, guess will just have to live with not knowing," Naru said sniggering behind her hand .

"You damnable demon, the forth should off killed you when he had the chance." Mizuki shouted from the pit. He then smirked evilly at Naru.

"Well judging from this trap I can say that your finally showing your true colours Kyuubi no Kitsune." Mizuki sneered at Naru, but her reaction to his comment was not what he expected. Instead she just gazed at him with a bored expression.

"Ahh is that so." she answered in a dead pan voice.

'**Scare him shitless Naru, ahahahah.' The Kyuubi roared in her head.**

Suddenly her grin turned feral. "Ah you finally realize that I was not the child I pretended to be ha! I suppose now that gives me the opportunity to devour you so this doesn't leak out." she said in a dark voice.

Mizuki looked up at her almost ready to shit himself, clearly not expecting this.

Naru continued to speak, "Now the only question that remains is how I shall kill you, shall I start with skinning you, or perhaps the slow removal of your limbs will do. Mmm, with just the right seasoning even your worthless meat-sack shouldn't taste too bad."

By now Mizuki was terrified and started shaking, Naru grinned to herself and then the voice called **"Throw some killing intent Naru,"** with an insane glee.

'Sorry Kurama, if I lace it with your chakra the ANBU just about to get here will feel your energy, and you know how that will end.' she thought, her voice a bit sad.

The Kyuubi also known as Kurama stayed silent acknowledging Naru's comment.

Drawing back Kurama's chakra into her system, she grinned widely. You can come out now ANBU-sans, the traitor has been detained.

After she said that, the 3 ANBU that had just arrived jumped down to the ground.

"Good work Naruto-san, we shall take it from here," a cat faced ANBU said.

Naru nodded her head and grabbed a chakra suppressing seal from her pocket. She then slapped it on Mizuki's head before releasing the seals keeping him trapped.

"He's all yours ANBU-san" she said flashing a grin to the black ops ninja before walking away from the area. She had had enough excitement for the night.

》》 the next morning《《

**beep, beep, beep**

The alarm clock went off in the silent apartment.

Naru groaned in response before turning off the clock.

She had to go see the Hokage to get her ninja registration today and also go over the events from last night as well.

Getting dressed in her horrible orange jumpsuit she made her way to the tower.

After getting her surprising normal photo taken, she went up and saw the Hokage.

"Hello Naru-chan, how are you after last night's events." she just smiled to the aged man and gave him a brief recap on what happened. Nothing was a secret from the aged man, he had found out about her and her tenants communication on her 9th birthday after hearing her talk out loud. That was a shock to his system, but since the beast made Naru happy and didn't seem to be taking control of her he let it slide and warned her not to tell anyone of the contact between her and the Kyuubi. Surprisingly he didn't have to explain much to her since the Kyuubi had told her everything and by everything he meant everything even about her parent and surprisingly about a masked man with a sharingan eye. This information seemed important and he filed that away for future reference. Not to mention even about her bloodline the "chakra chains" which is carried by every Uzumaki female but is only awakened by few? It seemed to be awakened by extreme stress or danger. Naru told him that she awakened it during her 8th birthday, the night she lost her eye but only found out because of the Kyuubi. And from seeing with his own eyes, she was actually pretty good with them.

Anyway the girl in question was now browsing through his book stash, he assumed she was looking for the next volume in the fuuinjutsu series. She seemed to have found what she wanted because she squealed and pulled the familar green book from the shelf which had the number 7 printed on the side, meaning level 7 fuuinjutsu. There is a total of 15 volumes but the last 5 were only available to those with Uzumaki blood since the books had a blood seal on them. The only one to get to lvl.15 without the Uzumaki scrolls was his student Jiraiya who held the title of Master.

He mused that when Naru had finished all 15 books she would be better in fuuinjutsu thanks to certain uzu based seals and there affinity with them.

Smiling to the girl he reached into the desk and pulled out a red scroll. Passing it to her he said "this was your mothers kenjutsu scroll, she left a message to give this to you when you became genin. So 'congratulations Naru for passing'."

"Prepare yourself old man," was suddenly heard from the hallway as the door was ripped open and a young boy ran in holding up a shuriken, he was just about to through the metallic weapon when foot-met-scarf and then head-met-floor. Suffice to say it was amusing but the kid didn't think so, so trying to reclaim a bit of dignity he screamed pointing to her "you, you tripped me." Naru just stared blankly at the boy.

"You tripped on your scarf"

"No it was you, it must have been, an awesome ninja like myself would never of tripped"

All this screaming was getting on Naru's nerves and she picked up the boy.

"Honorable grandson" was then yelled as a man ran into the room. He was wearing black sunglasses and had his headband used as a bandana. The man looked on to what was in front of him screaming again.

"Unhand the honorable grandson of the 3rd this instant" the man yelled towards her.  
She then glanced back down at the kid.

"Hehe you can't do anything now, I'm the grandson of the 3rd." The kid mocked.

"I don't care if he's your Grandmother," Naru yelled and wacked the kid on the head.

Turning back to the aged man she said goodbye and left the office, ignoring the rant the older ninja was going on about.

She was about 100m away from the Hokage's tower when she noticed a very poor fence-cloth disguise with little fingers holding it up.

With a sigh Naru called out to the kid to put away the ridiculous disguise.

The young boy put away the cloth and demanded that 'he' should teach him.

Deciding that this could be amusing Naru agreed to help the young academy student. Leading the child to a nearby Forrest Naru decided that she would see if his academy basics where any good, but her pranking nature got the best of her.

"Ok, before we begin. What is your name kid." The boy in question looked stunned before replying with 'Konohamaru'.

"Konohamaru, nice name kid. Ok now the first technique I'll teach you will definitely put your Jii-chan out for a while ok now watch."

"**Oiroke no Jutsu" **Naru called out.

Dispelling the technique Naru then showed him the handseals for the technique.

A Few Hours Later

"Very Good Konohamaru, looks like you got the technique down." Naru said flashing a grin to the youth. "By the way, why is it that you want to beat the oldman anyway?"

After Konohamaru explained his story about no one acknowledging him Naru wacked him on the head again.

"Don't think it will be that easy to become Hokage, you need hard work and determination. There are no shortcuts in becoming Hokage, besides if you want to become Hokage so bad you're going to have to defeat me first." Naru said trying to motivate the boy.

It was then that the young boy's teacher then showed up demanding that Konohamaru shoud not associate with someone like Naruto and tried to drag him off. Konohamaru just shrugged off the special-jonin before performing the seals to the **'**Oiroke no Jutsu' and where the boy appeared one second, a sexy brunette appeared the next.

Seeing that the jutsu had no effect on the man except a small blood trickle, Naru performed a few hand seals and called out **"Harem no Jutsu"** which in turn knocked out the man with several naked blondes.

After the Konohamaru declared Naru to be his rival the two went their separate ways, both with grins on their faces.

**Ok Done, I hope you guys enjoy this new story of mine, I admit it took me quite a bit to complete this one. If anyone has any questions PM or leave a review. **

**Thanks **

**Cosmic **


End file.
